Moon in the Spring (REMAKE)
by keroro.r.kero
Summary: Di malam bulan purnama, seorang dewi terjebak bersama seorang pria berhati dingin dan licik. Dewi Langit, Pria Bumi lalu Malaikat Kematian... Remake/Kyumin/GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon in the Spring**

 **A novel by : Hyun Go Wun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ps : ini fict** **remake** **dari novel terbitan Haru dengan judul yang sama. semua cerita alur konflik, semua sama kecuali nama2 tokoh yang mengalami penyesuaian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin/Kyuhyun-Hyunmin)**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apakah wanita itu benar – benar tunanganku?

Pria itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, pria berhati dingin dan licik. Ia tidak tampak terkejut ketika tunangannya bangkit dari kematian. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun kepada wanita itu. Akan tetapi sesudah kejadian itu, wanita itu terlihat seperti wanita lain. Dan wanita itu tidak pernah hilang dari pikirannya.

Apakah pria itu akan berhasil mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya?

Hyunmin melanggar peraturan langit dan turun ke bumi untuk menggantikan posisi seorang wanita yang meninggal. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, tunangan wanita yang ia gantikan. Sejak bertemu dengannya, Hyunmin tahu bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang tidak mudah untuk dihadapi. Walaupun begitu, Hyunmin berniat untuk bisa terus bertahan di dunia manusia… meski ia merasa lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

"Auumm, aku akan menangkap kalian."

Harimau it uterus melangkah mendekati dua kakak beradik yang langsung memanjat ke puncak pohon. Sang harimau ikut memanjat puncak pohon dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

"Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan kami!"

Kakak beradik itu berdoa. Doa mereka terkabul. Tak lama sesudahnya, sebuah tali besar turun dari atas langit. Tali itu cukup kuat untuk menahan beban tuubuh mereka berdua. Tanpa lama – lama, mereka langsung memanjat naik ke atas dengan menggunakan tali tersebut. Sambil memeperlihatkan taringnya, sang harimau memanjatkan doa yang sama. Sebuah tali lain turun dari langit dan langsung dipanjat oleh sang harimau untuk mengejar calon santapannya.

Ctas!

Tali sang harimau putus.

Kedua kakak beradik yang berhasil memanjat sampai langit itu kemudian menjelma menjadi matahari dan bulan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa membuat cerita yang lebih masuk akal? Jadi maksud mereka, sebelumnya matahari dan bulan tidak ada, begitu?

Dengan cemberut, Hyunmin menutup buku cerita bergambar yang baru saja dibacanya.

 _Jadi, kedua kakak beradik itu masing – masing menjadi matahari dan bulan? Bagaimana mungkin… mereka berdua hanya anak kecil._

Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah sampai di langit?

Percaya atau tidak, para dewa mengucilkan dua anak manusia itu. Sudah pasti begitu ceritanya. Baik itu di langit, di bumi, atau di bawah bumi, pasti ada kelas social yang berlaku. Jadi, tentu saja, bagi dewa dewi yang sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar tentang banyak hal, kedatangan dua anak manusia di antara mereka menjadi satu hal yang mengejutkan.

Tidak hanya mengejutkan dan menjadi perbincangan di kalangan para dewa saja, kedua kakak-beradik itu pun merasakan bebagai macam kesulitan setelah tinggal di langit. Bagai katak yang bisa saja mati ketika lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka berubah.

Siwon, sang matahari, yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dibandingkan Hyunmin, mampu beradaptasi dengan baik. Namun hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Hyunmin, sang bulan, yang tidak memedulikan lingkungannya dan tidak punya rasa takut sedikit pun. Dengan perbedaan itu saja, kehidupan yang mereka jalani akhirnya berbeda.

Para tetua dan dewa-dewi penghuni langit tidak terus menerus bersikap tidak peduli pada Hyunmin dan Siwon. Namun justru Hyunmin – yang bukan hanya sekedar perwujudan bulan, tetapi juga kandidat untuk menjadi dewi – malah menjahui penghuni langit. Hal itu membuat mereka memilih untuk angkat tangan dalam mengatasi pembuat onar seperti Hyunmin.

Waktu terus berjalan da sudah cukup lama berlalu semenjak Hyunmin dan Siwon berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran harimau yang hampir memangsa mereka, tetapi Hyunmin masih sama seperti dulu. Karakternya tidak berubah, sama ketika ia masih menjadi manusia. Sekalipun para dewi sudah mengajarinya banyak hal tanpa henti, Hyunmin tetaplah Hyunmin yang keras kepala dan senang bertindak semaunya sendiri.

Berurusan dengan Hyunmin dan kepribadiannya, adalah hal yang jauh lebih sulit dilakukan dibandingkan berurusan dengan manusia. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh para pengajar di sekolah dewa-dewi. Hyunmin pun tampak tak pernah melupakan keluguan dan kejujuran yang dibawanya sejak kecil. Sifat yang sebenarnya menjadi nilai lebih Hyunmin itu di sisi lain justru menimbulkan kesulitan bagi beberapa pihak.

Hyunmin dengan kepribadian yang selalu ingin buru – buru, kerap kali menyebabkan terciptanya huru-hara di langit. Tidak jarang kaisar Langit pun dibuat murka olehnya, tetapi tentu saja beliau tidak bisa membenci Hyunmin, karena bagaimanapun juga, calon dewi itu memiliki nilai kejujuran yang baik.

.

.

Hyunmin sudah terlihat seperti seorang dewi dengan balutan kain tembus pandang berwarna putih bersih yang diikat sedemikian rupa sebagai pakaian luar. Saat ini dirinya sedang memandang sebuah kaca yang tergantung di lobi besar.

Dunia manusia luas, tetapi menurutnya pria tampan sangatlah langka. Namun Hyunmin yakin akan bisa menemukan pria tampan yang diinginkannya, kalau ia mencari dan mengarungi Samudra Pasifik dan Atlantik dengan seksama. Pasti mereka bersembunyi di sebuah tempat.

Hobi Hyunmin adalah mengagumi pria – pria tampan yang ada di dunia. Dengan mengagumi mereka, setidaknya bisa sedikit menghibur dirinya ketika sedang bosan berada di dalam kelas. Begitulah Hyunmin. Ia lemah ketika harus berhadapan dengan pria tampan. Apalagi jika pria itu berpelupuk mata agak lebar dengan tatapan mata penuh kehangatan. Ia juga menyukai pria perhatian dan dan jago menyanyi. Dan seandainya Hyunmin bisa bertemu dengan pria yang jago olahraga, bukan tidak mungkin ia bakalan pingsan di tempat.

Bagi beberapa pihak, mungkin standar Hyunmin terbilang tinggi. Namun jujur saja, menemukan pria yang sesuai dengan gambaran Hyunmin di dunia manusia bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Lagi pula, dewi dari langit tidak diperbolehkan mengikat takdir dengan manusia. Itu adalah hokum dan aturan paling dasar. Di beberapa kasus reinkarnasi, sempat muncul beberapa kejadian yang melanggar peraturan dasar tersebut. Dan tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik. Apalagi setelah seorang dewi kehilangan pakaiannya karena ulah penebang kayu, penjagaan pintu keluar masuk bumi manusia semakin ketat.

Dengan hati – hati, Hyunmin membereskan catatan – catatan yang berisi data pria – pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak lama lagi ia harus kembali bereinkarnasi, jadi untuk sementara waktu ia harus menjaga jarak dengan berkas – berkas rahasia miliknya itu.

Reinkarnasi. Terlahir kembali. Untuk bisa menjadi dewa atau dewi, para kandidat harus tujuh kali bereinkarnasi dengan sempurna. Kakak Hyunmin, Siwon, menjadi contoh murid teladan. Hanya dengan satu kali reinkarnasi lagi , ia akan segera menjadi seorang dewa. Akan tetapi bagi Hyunmin, ia masih harus menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi, padahal mereka memulai di waktu yang sama.

Hyunmin yang memiliki tingkat toleransi rendah dan sering tidak sabar, selalu memutuskan kembali ke langit sebelum waktunya. Namun, tentu saja ada alasan masuk akal di balik tindakannya itu. Banyak hal tak terduga yang muncul dan membuat Hyunmin tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Di reinkarnasi sebelumnya, Hyunmin harus menjadi wanita yang bunuh diri bersama kekasihnya. Kematian yang tidak alami. Memikirkan kehidupan yang pernah dijalaninya sebelumnya, Hyunmin hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tidak mudah untuk menjadi seorang dewi. Tidak hanya karena banyak sekali hal yang harus dipelajarinya, melainkan berbagai macam hokum dan larangan yang berlaku pun harus dipahaminya.

Di reinkarnasinya kali ini, Hyunmin bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada pria tampan. Tidak lagi berlaku sabar pada pria brengsek dan jangan sampai terlena ketika berhadapan dengan pria rapuh yang pernah merasakan sakit hati. Kalau Hyunmin tidak melakukan itu semua, entah kapan dirinya akan berhasil menjadi dewi.

Kalau saja ia bisa tetap memiliki ingatannya saat sedang bereinkarnasi, mungkin akan lebih baik. Bisa jadi ia sudah menjadi seorang dewi sekarang. Akan tetapi tentu saja, Kaisar Langit tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Hyunmin diam – diam mencibir karena ia berhasil menyembunyikan dokumen yang berisi data pria – pria tampan tadi dengan baik di sebuah tempat.

Sesungguhnya, Hyunmin memang benar – benar ingin menjadi seorang dewi. Hyunmin ingin menjadi dewi yang bisa selalu membantu manusia yang sedang putus asa. Seperti yang pernah dirasakannya dulu ketika ia bersama Siwon oppa menerima seutas tali besar dan panjang, yang membuat mereka bisa sampai di langit. Walau dirinya memang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di tempat itu, Hyunmin sadar betapa pentingnya keseimbangan anatara bumi dan langit. Ada nilai – nilai moral yang harus dijaga demi terciptanya hal itu.

Dari sorot mata yang tajam dan bibirnya yang berubah kemerahan, tampak sebuah tekad bulat untuk bisa menyelesaikan reinkarnasi kali ini dengan baik dan benar.

"Aku pasti bisa berhasil, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Siwon menjawab sambil medekati dan akhirnya berdiri di samping Hyunmin. Wujud dewa sudah terlihat jelas di diri Siwon.

"Kali ini kau harus berhasil menjalankan tugasmu dan kembali. Kau paham, kan?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Hyunmin mengangguk dengan mantap menanggapi saran kakaknya.

Siwon memandang sang adik dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ada sedikit kecemasan di matanya karena nilai – nilai manusiawi masih banyak tersisa di hati wanita itu.

Di usia yang masih sangat muda, Hyunmin sudah harus menginjakkan kaki di ranah dewa – dewi dan masih ingin merasakan cinta kasih dari sesame manusia. Hatinya pun masih terbilang lemah. Dan dengan kepribadian yang kaku dan tidak mau berkompromi, hati Hyunmin semakin sulit untuk berubah.

.

Ia berusaha mencegah adiknya pergi, tetapi yang diteriakinya sedang berlari menuju dunia manusia. Hyunmin berlari begitu cepat sampai – sampai wujudnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Apa lagi yang sebaiknya kulakukan pada pembuat onar sepertimu, Hyunmin?" Siwon menghela napas.

Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Akan tetapi yang dilakukan Hyunmin kali ini tidak salah. Sebegitu putus asanya sampai wanita di dunia manusia itu ingin usianya diperpendek. Belum lagi, tidak ada satu pun manusia lain di tempat itu yang bisa menemani dan membantunya.

Sayang sekali! Bumi menjadi tempat tinggal sekian puluh juta manusia, tetapi justru dipenuhi dengan manusia yang tidak peduli terhadap sesamanya.

.

.

.

"Tolong aku! Tolong selamatkan aku!"

Hyunmin mencoba mencari dari mana munculnya suara tangis yang didengarnya saat ini. Meski terdengar lamat – lamat, Hyunmin bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan pemilik suara itu. Jiwa wanita yang sedang menangis itu terlihat mulai meredup. Isak tangis wanita itu menjadi tanda bahwa ia sedang putus asa dan membutuhkan pertolongan segera.

Hyunmin dan Siwon bertukar pandang. Yang sedang mereka lihat saat ini tidak terlihat asing. Mereka pernah berada di situasi yang sama ketika dulu harus melarikan diri dari kejaran seekor harimau yang siap menyantap mereka berdua. Apakah ada seekor harimau yang mengejar wanita iru?

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi sepertinya dia benar – benar putus asa," jawab Siwon.

Wanita itu terbaring di sebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan mata tertutup dan berdoa supaya Tuhan mengambil nyawanya lebih cepat. Tidak ada yang menemani wanita itu di kamarnya selain keheningan dan rasa kesepian. Melihat air mata wanita itu satu persatu menetes di pipinya yang tirus, Hyunmin tersentuh.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Oppa, aku ke sana sebentar ya."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh ikut campur urusan manusia!" Siwon berteriak.

Ia berusaha mencegah adiknya pergi, tetapi yang diteriakinya sedang berlari menuju dunia manusia. Hyunmin berlari begitu cepat sampai – sampai wujudnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Apa lagi yang sebaiknya kulakukan pada pembuat onar sepertimu, Hyunmin?" Siwon menghela napas.

Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Akan tetapi yang dilakukan Hyunmin kali ini tidak salah. Sebegitu putus asanya sampai wanita di dunia wanita itu ingin usianya diperpendek. Belum lagi, tidak ada satu pun manusia lain di tempat itu yang bisa menemani dan membantunya.

Sayang sekali! Bumi menjadi tempat tinggal sekian puluh juta manusia, tetapi justru dipenuhi dengan manusia yang tidak peduli terhadap sesama.

hai, ini baru prolog. maaf saya malah ngepost cerita baru lagi.

ga tau kenapa tiba2 saya pengen banget bikin remake.

ada yang uda baca novelnya? saya suka sama pengarangnya. ceritanya keren2.

atau ada yang pernah baca remake nya? gapapa saya sering kok nemu yang kaya gitu tapi beda tokoh. banyak.

ini saya bawa Kyumin sebagai main pair nya. menurut saya mereka cocok, tokoh2 lainnya ntar juga kayanya cocok sama mereka.

saya juga bawa sungmin versi hyunmin. jadi ga terlalu repot bayanginnya kan? hehee

saya tidak berharap banyak pada fict remake ini, karna cerita ini sedikit berbau fantasi dan saya yakin tidak semua dari kalian yg bisa baca genre fantasi.

tapi sebelumnya saya ucapin makasi buat temen2 yang tertarik dan mau baca lanjutannya.

sekian. silakan tinggalkan sepatah dua patah kata di kotak review.

many thankyuuuu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon in the Spring**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A novel by : Hyun Go Wun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ps : ini ini fict remake dari novel terbitan Haru dengan judul yang sama. Cerita, alur, konflik, semua sama kecuali nama tokoh yang mengalami penyesuaian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyumin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin/Kyuhyun-Hyunmin)**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mati suri atau reinkarnasi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saudari Lee Sungmin kami nyatakan meninggal pukul 19.20 karena gagal jantung."

Tangan dan wajah dokter itu banjir keringat. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah anggota keluarga pasien yang ada di sekitarnya. Mereka tampak menahan napas masing – masing. Sebagai dokter, ia sudah melakukan semua cara untuk bisa menstabilkan kondisi pasien, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Saya turut berduka cita."

Dokter itu ikut merasa sedih ketika pasien yang dirawatnya tidak berhasil melawan penyakit dan akhirnya meninggal. Sang dokter juga bisa merasakan duka keluarga yang ditingggalkan.

Akan tetapi hari ini berbeda. Di dalam kamar itu tidak ada yang berduka selain dokter muda itu. Suasana di dalam kamar itu terasa dingin, padahal kelurga yang berkumpul saat itu baru saja kehilangan salah satu orang yang mereka cintai. Sang dokter mulai merasa ragu dan sedikit curiga melihat situasi ini.

"Dia benar – benar meninggal?" gumam seorang pria dari pihak kelurga dengan suara yang rendah dan dingin.

Pria itu terdengar seperti berbicara sendiri. Namun suaranya terdengar jelas karena monitor jantung sudah dimatikan. Dari nada bicaranya, sama sekali tidak ada kesedihan di dalamnya. Bahkan sinar matanya tidak menyiratkan apa – apa. Anggota keluarga pasien yang lain pun tidak memberika respon.

"Kalaua saja aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku akan menyuruhnya menikah lebih cepat," kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang kemudian ditimpali oleh anggota keluarga pasien lainnya.

"Betul. Seharusnya merger perusahan kita lakukan lebih cepat. Karena siapa tahu saja, sesudah ini akan ada banyak hal yang harus diurus."

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi pemegang saham milik Sungmin?" tanya pria dengan suara dingin tadi.

Pris itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, tunangan Sungmin, pasien yang baru saja dinyatakan meninggal. Ia menanyakan perihal saham kepada anggota keluarga Sungmin yang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri. Ia ingin bisa mencaci wanita itu. Tunangan yang sama sekali tidak berguna untuknya.

"Tentu saja sebagai ibunya, aku yang akan menjadi pewarisnya. Walaupun aku hanya ibu tiri, tetap saja aku ibunya. Dan menurutku, sudah sepantasnya kalau keluarga inti yang harus menerima warisan itu." Wanita paruh baya tadi, Nyonya Kim, menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Isi kepala mereka saat ini penuh dengan berbagai hal yang berbau warisan, tanpa benar- benar memedulikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau sudah meninggal, ya meninggal saja. Yang masih hidup, harus terus melanjutkan dan bertahan hidup.

"Pasti Pengacara Han sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Noona, sebaiknya kita cepat enyelesaikan urusan warisan ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" sahut adik Nyonya Kim.

Dokter dan suster yang masih ada di dalam kamar itu hanya bisa bertukar pandang. Mereka bingung karena alih – alih berduka, keluarga itu lebih semangat membicarakan urusan mereka sendiri.

"Maafkan kami, Presdir Cho. Padahal kami ingin kau lebih dari sekedar rekan bisnis dan menjadikanmu anggota keluarga, tetapi…." Kata – kata adik Nyonya Kim kali ini ditujukan kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi, menurutku kita menyerah terlalu cepat." Adik tiri Sungmin, Ryeowook, memdekati pamannya sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Dibandingkan Sungmin yang pendiam dan hampir tidak terlihat, Ryeowook memiliki kepribadian yang lebih ceria dan menyenangkan. Mata Ryeowook berbinar ketika ia tahu kalau dirinya berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya menikah dengan Kyuhyun akan menjadi beban untuknya, belum lagi… pasti akan sulit berurusan dengan pria itu. Akan tetapi membayangkan kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang akan didapatkannya, Ryeowook yakin kalau ia pasti bisa bersabar menghadapi semua kesulitannya itu.

"Aku akan menggantikan posisi eonni untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak berminat melakukan apa pun termasuk bertunangan lagi."

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tegas dan tidak ragu memberikan senyum sinisnya kepada Ryeowook. Ia tak lagi memiliki tunangan. Lee Sungmin, wanita yang baru saja meninggal itu memiliki sesuatu yang selama ini diinginkannya. Hanya itu saja yang menggoda Kyuhyun, sisanya tidak ada. Pria itu bahkan tidak berniat untuk benar – benar menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin. Sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun menilai Sungmin sebagai wanita tak berharga.

"Dengan siapa pun kurasa tidak akan ada masalah," kata nyonya Kim

"Tentu saja ada."

Sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, sesorang sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab. Suara orang itu jelas terdengar oleh siapapun yang ada di kamar itu, yang langsung memalingkan wajah dan dalam sekejab terdiam dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bahkan Ryeowook dan nyonya Kim hampir pingsan.

Dokter dan suster yang masih berada di kamar itu pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Wajah mereka berubah pucat pasi. Hanya Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bisa mengendalikan diri. Dengan raut wajah yang masih sama seperti tadi, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menarik kain putih yang digunakan untuk menutupi jasad tunangannya. Meski masih terlihat pucat, tetapi mata Sungmin bersinar seolah – oleh ngin mengatakan "Aku masih hidup".

"Kau tidak meninggal?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang meninggal?"

Wanita itu menjawan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan menutupi dahi.

Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senang, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pria itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, apakah ia salah lihat atau tidak.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun terlihat kosong dan ia kembali memandang Sungmin. Raut wajah pria itu tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun. Entah karena ia memang andal mengendalikan perasaannya atau memang hatinya yang sudah mati, sampai ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan apakah tunangannya meninggal atau tidak. Meskipun demikian, firasat Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi.

"Kau terlihat baik – baik saja."

"Iya. Dan aku akan baik – baik saja."

Senyum wanita itu tampak meyakinkan. Dan jujur saja, Sungmin merasa tertantang.

Sang dokter langsung memeriksa keadaan Sungmin yang kembali sadar. Tak lama, suster yang bertugas pun meminta semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu untuk menunggu di luar. Dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya, mereka keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya sempat memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang kembali hidup membuat semua orang hampir pingsan. Semua, kecuali Kyuhyun. Dengan susah payah, Sungmin berusaha menopang tubuhnya sendiri sambil memperhatikan kamar itu. Dengan langkah yang belum seimbang, ia berusaha mencari dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca. Ia terlihat sakit.

Kulitnya pucat. Ia pun terlihat seperti tidak memiliki pipi sama sekali saking tirusnya. Dengan wajah seperti ini, ekspresi apa pun yang dibuatnya tidak akan bisa terbac oleh siapa pun. Dan keseluruhan wajahnya, yang terlihat menonjol adalah bagian hidung. Ia terlihat seperti hantu karena kembali hidup. Mata bulat itu bersinar, tetapi ada yang lain dengan tatapan matanya. Pelan – pelan, mata itu memperhatikan pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Pantulan itu juga memberikan bayangan wanita lain selain Sungmin. Ia adalah Hyunmin yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin, wanita yang sebelumnya sudah dinyatakan meninggal.

Ya. Tadi dokter sudah menyatakan Sungmin meninggal. Jadi yang saat ini menghuni tubuh Sungmin adalah Hyunmin yang tadi buru – buru turun dari langit.

Hyunmin adalah seorang dewi. Lebih tepatnya, Hyunmin adalah calon dewi. Tentu saja tidak ada manusia yang percaya kalau melihat dengan mata dan kepala mereka, tetapi Hyunmin benar – benar dewi. Alasan yang membuat Hyunmin berlari menuju bumi adalah karena ada seorang manusia yang memohon pertolongannya. Ia sudah melanggar prosedur ketat reinkarnasi dan masuk ke tubuh manusia begitu saja tanpa izin. Hyunmin yakin kalau Kaisar Langit tahu, pasti beliau akan menghukumnya.

 _Andai saja wanita itu tidak memohonke padaku._

Andai saja pria itu mau bersimpati sedikit saja, dan tidak terus menyimpan kebusukan di dalam hatinya.

Dan andai saja Hyunmin tidak terlanjur memberikan janjinya.

Seandainya semua itu tidak terjadi, ia tidak akan berada di bumi yang menjadi tempat manusia tinggal ini. Semua tindakannya kali ini membuat semua keadaan berubah.

Hyunmin menghela nafas karena teringat permohonan terakhir Sungmin. Hyunmin sudah memberikan janjinya kepada wanita itu, jadi walaupun wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi di bumi, Hyunmin harus menepati janji itu.

Hyunmin bingung ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukannya? Kali ini, dirinya sendiri yang menciptakan masalah ini. Akan tetapi Hyunmin tidak akan melangkah sejauh ini kalau bukan karena pria itu. Andai kata tadi sampai waktunya Sungmin pergi meninggalkan bumi, pria itu tidak memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan simpati atas kepergian Sungmin. Manusia tak berperasaan. Kemarahan Hyunmin, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Sungmin, muncul lagi ketika ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi satu jam sebelumnya.

.

.

"Tuhan! Tolong aku!"

Hyunmin langsung turun ke bumi, tepatnya ke sebuah kamar ruang rumah sakit tempat Lee Sungmin – 26 tahun – terbaring dengan tubuh yang kecil dan kurus sekali. Sungmin dalam keadaan kritis dan Hyunmin muncul untuk menawarkan bantuannya.

"Tolong aku! Aku mohon, bawa aku pergi dari sini. Kumohon. Selamatkan aku. Aku ingin mati. Sekarang. Sekarang."

Sungmin memohon kepada Hyunmin, yang sebenarnya tidak punya kuasa sama sekali atas kematian. Namun tampaknya memang kematian sudah mendekati wanita itu karena Malaikat Kematian muncul di kamar tersebut.

Malaikat nomor 2999 itu kelihatan bingung karena ada dua orang wanita di hadapannya. _Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa kenapa dia bisa melihatku?_ Wanita itu membuat kamar itu terasa hangat dan terang, padahal sebelumnya kamar ini terasa suram dan gelap.

"Kau tidak bisa menyerah. Kau harus terus berjuang dan menang. Lawan. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang mencintaiku."

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang mencintaimu sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja. Percayalah padaku."

Hyunmin berdiri di samping Sungmin dan tidak berhenti menyemangati wanita itu. Sayangnya Sungmin tidak berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita itu sudah tidak ingin tinggal di dunia yang menyeramkan ini. Ia tidak ingin hidup sendiri dan kesepian. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga tidak ingin lagi merasakan sakit hati. Apalagi berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan pria itu.

"Selamatkan dia. Masih ada urusan yang belum selesai."

Suara dingin dan tajam yang datang dari seorang pria membuat Sungmin menoleh. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Pria itu sampai datang ke sini!_ Wanita itu hanya bisa berteriak putus asa dalam hati.

"Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang sudah disampaikan oleh dokter. Wanita itu sengaja menyakiti dirinya dan membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Sampai hari ini Sungmin sudah dirawat kurang lebih dua minggu. Meski telah melalui proses cuci perut yang berjalan dengan baik, wanita itu belum juga sadar.

"Kalau untuk hal yang seperti ini saja Anda tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepada saya, apakah Anda pantas disebut dokter?"

"Penyakit bisa muncul karena banyak hal. Walau kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan…."

"Lupakan saja. Saya tidak perlu penjelasan yang Anda buat – buat. Tolong selamatkan dia karena dia masih punya banyak urusan di dunia ini."

Urusan yang belum selesai. Tanpa rasa khawatir dan peduli sedikit pun, pria itu mengucapkan kata – kata tak berperasaan di hadapan tunangannya yang sedang sekarat dan membuat detak jantung wanita itu semakin lemah. Hyunmin menghela nafas dalam – dalam melihat hal itu. Ternyata yang ikut terpancing emosinya bukan hanya sang dewi, tetapi sang Malaikat Kematian yang baru saja muncul pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Saya tidak percaya ada manusia sebusuk itu," kata sang Malaikat.

"Saya juga," balas Hyunmin.

 _Jangan – jangan pria itu sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya Sungmin juga ingin mati saja?_

Pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu berambut pendek dan beralis tebal. Tatapan matanya setajam pisan dan dihiasi bingkai kacamata berwarna perak. Dengan wajauh tanpa ekspresi, pria itu tampak menyeramkan sekali. Auranya pun terlihat gelap. _Melihat jiwa segelap itu, apa sungguh bisa disebut manusia?_ tanya Hyunmin dalam hati. _Entah berapa banyak upacara ritual yang harus dilakukan untuk membersihkan jiwa segelap itu. Apakah manusia tidak tahu bahwa keburukan bisa menggerogoti hidup mereka sendiri?_

"Tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi pria itu," kata Sungmin.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Kalau kau tidak mengabaikannya, hidupmu sendiri yang akan hancur."

Jawaban Hyunmin itu berhasil membuat tatapan mata malaikat itu berubah.

 _Jadi, nona muda itu bukan manusia. Kenapa tadi aku tidak bisa langsung mengenalinya jika dia dewi dari langit?_ Malaikat itu akhir paham kenapa cahaya terang membalut tubuh wanita itu. Cahaya yang menbuat kamar suram itu menjadi lebih terang.

Malaikat itu membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat kepada Hyunmin. Sang Dewi membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. Sekarang kamar itu tidak hanya berubah lebih terang, tetapi juga penuh dengan kehangatan. _Akan tetapi apa yang membuat dewi itu sampai turun ke bumi seperti sekarang?_

"Aku mohon! Aku mohon selamatkan aku. Aku tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan orang itu. Aku takut."

"Maaf. Saya tidak bertugas untuk menyelamatkan Anda. Tetapi kalau Anda sudah siap, saya akan membawa Anda pergi dari sini."

Melihat situasi tersebut, sang Malaikat akhirnya ikut bicara dan dengan sopan membungkukkan badannya.

"Anda tidak bisa membawanya pergi sekarang. Dia masih punya urusan yang belum selesai di sini."

Hyunmin menggeleng dan berusaha menahan malaikat itu membawa Sungmin pergi.

Malaikat itu memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung mendengar perkataan Hyunmin.

"Tetapi sekarang sudah waktunya dia untuk pergi."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

Protesan Hyunmin membuat malaikat itu seperti kehilangan hidupnya sendiri.

Setiap manusia sudah memiliki takdirnya masing – masing. Begitu pula dengan usia manusi, usia hidup dan mati manusia pun telah digariskan oleh takdir. Akan tetapi bisa juga semua kembali pada tekad dan niat yang dimiliki manusia itu. Nasib manusia bisa berubah ketika ia mau bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun, semua akan berbeda ketika manusia itu sendiri yang ingin menyerah menjalani hidupnya. Bahkan langit pun tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Menurut pengamatan malaikat itu, manusia yang sedang diperjuangkan oleh Hyunmin sudah tidak ingin hidup sekarang. Dan hal itu membuat Hyunmin menghela nafas lebih dalam lagi.

Melihat perdebatan serius Hyunmin dan malaikat itu, untuk pertama kalinya wanita itu tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Dewi, tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku. Aku mohon Dewi untuk memanusiakan orang itu."

Wanita itu mengatakannya sambil menatap Hyunmin. Sekarang ia sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Memang. Aku sangat membencinya."

Sungmin menggeleng. Jawabannya terdengar tegas sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu itu?"

"Karena jika dia sudah menjadi manusia yang baik, dia akan bisa mencintai orang lain. Jadi nantinya dia akan bisa merasakan kesakitan dan penderitaan yang kurasakan. Aku ingin dia tahu."

 _Menjadikannya manusia. Manusia yang berhati busuk itu?_ Malaikat itu memandang Kyuhyun dan menggeleng. _Sepertinya akan lebih mudah kalau langsung membawanya ke bawah bumi. Karena biasanya manusia seperti itu umurnya lebih panjang._

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Dewi, tolong bantu aku."

Sungmin menyampaikan permintaan terakhirnya sambil menatap mata Hyunmin dan menggenggam tangan calon dewi itu.

"Baiklah. Aku janji. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kau bertahan sebentar lagi di dunia ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Semua sudah terlambat dan Dewi tahu itu."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia memercayakan semuanya kepada Hyunmin. Namun pelan – pelan senyum itu memudar.

"Detak jantungnya hilang."

"Naikkan tekanannya jadi tiga ratus joule."

Semua orang yang ada di kamar itu terpaku memperhatikan sang dokter yang bergerak cepat. Namun sayangnya, mesin monitor yang terpasang di tubuh Sungmin pelan – pelan memperdengarkan suara detak jangtung yang melambat.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke pinggir kamar supaya tidak menghalangi gerakan dokter yang sedang berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Raut waajah pria itu tidak bisa terbaca dengan jelas. Ia tampak cemberut. _Seharusnya, wanita itu tidak melakukan upaya bunuh diri._ Kyuhyun tidak memungkiri bahwa Sungmin adalah wanita yang lemah. Meski demikian, ia tidak pernah menganggap Sungmin sebagai wanita gila yang lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Wanita itu memang tidak pernah beruntung."

Kyuhyun menggumam pelan yang mungkin tidak bisa di dengar oleh orang lain di dunia manusia ini, tetapi Hyunmin mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan sang Malaikat. Pandangan mereka terpaku pada satu orang. Kyuhyun.

Jiwa Kyuhyun terlalu gelap, hatinya terlalu busuk. Dan manusia ini sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kejahatan.

Seolah bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Hyunmin, Kyuhyun membalik badan dan melangkah ke arah wanita itu. Luar biasa. Pria itu sensitive sekali.

"Sudah waktunya kami pergi."

Sang Malaikat berkata dengan hati – hati kepada Hyunmin, yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sekarang sudah tiba waktunya.

"Dewi, Anda juga sebaiknya pergi."

"Iya. Anda pergi saja dulu. Saya ingin berada di sini sebentar lagi."

Malaikat itu kembali dibuat bingung. Karena sepengetahuannya, ada peraturan yang mengatakan kalau seorang dewi tidak boleh tinggal di dunia manusia.

"Harus ada yang membuat pria itu kembali menjadi manusia." Hyunmin bergumam pelan.

"Mak…sud Anda?"

Seketika sang Malaikat membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh dewi itu.

Hyunmin tidak bisa membiarkan pria brengsek itu begitu saja dan pergi. Apalagi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji. Sepertinya pria itu sudah lupa rasanya menjadi manusia karena berbagai keburukan dan kejahatan sudah terlanjur bersarang di hatinya. Jadi untuk mengubah pria itu kembali menjadi manusia yang utuh, harus ada yang mengajarinya tentang dasar – dasar menjadi manusia yang baik.

"jangan – jangan Anda berpikir untuk reinkarnasi.…"

Malaikat itu langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan, olah – olah aka nada pihak lain yang akan mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

"Maafkan saya, Dewi. Anda harus mendapatkan izin dari langit jika Anda ingin melakukan reinkarnasi. Karena jika tidak, aka nada masalah besar dan Kaisar Langit akan marah besar!"

Tanpa sadar, malaikat itu berteriak. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau sang Dewi akan melakukan sesuatu kepada manusia menyedihkan yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

"Anda tadi lihat sendiri, kan? Sebagai seorang dewi, saya harus menepati janji. Lagi pula ini adalah tugas yang diberika Kaisar Langit kepada saya. Bereinkarnasi sebagai manusia."

Memang target reinkarnasi Hyunmin berubah, tetapi ia harus menepati janjinya.

 _Pria brengsek! Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran._ Tekad bulat terlihat dari wajahnya. Tangan Hyunmin mengepal keras.

"Bagaimanapun ,juga, Anda…."

Hyunmin mengabaikan saran itu dan menghilang untuk bereinkarnasi.

"…tetap memerlukan izin." Sang Malaikat meneruskan kalimatnya yang terputus tadi.

 _Sudahlah. Entah. Yang penting, apa yang baru saja terjadi, tidak ada hubungannya dengaku. Tetapi kalau boleh jujur, yang dilakukan oleh dewi itu mengagumkan sekali. Dia berbeda sekali bila dibandingkan dengan dewi lainnya._ Sang Malaikat punya pendapat yang sama dengan Hyunmin tentang pria itu. Pria brengsek yang harus diberi pelajaran.

"Tamat sudah riwayat kalian." Kata sang Malaikat sambil beranjak pergi.

Hyunmin yang sudah menjadi Sungmin menatap pintu yang tertutup. Sepertinya ia harus memundurkan jadwal reinkarnasi yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjadi seorang dewi. Tugasnya sekarang adalah memanusiakan seorang manusia. dan untuk saat ini, hal tersebut lebih mendesak dibandingkan menjadi seorang dewi.

.

.

.

"Kita ke kantor?" tanya Minho.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun memandangi dengan kesal ponselnya yang terus bordering, sementara sekretarisnya memilih untuk diam dan memutar balik mobil. Macet dan sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya barisan lampu belakang mobil berwarna merah.

"Apa mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup lagi?"

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Minho bertanya dengan hati – hati kepada atasannya. Apa yang terjadi tadi tidak hanya mengejutkan Kyuhyun, tetapi juga bagi Minho.

"Tadi kau lihat sendiri. Sepertinya hal seperti itu mungkin saja terjadi."

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan raut wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Lee Sungmin. Wanita itu adalah tunangan Kyuhyun, tetapi pria itu tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Lagi pula, sebenarnya pertemuan mereka bukan tidak disengaja. Sebaliknya.

Kekayaan wanita itu menggiurkan dan Kyuhyun yakin kalau ia berhasil, bisnisnya akan sangat terbantu. Dengan adanya desas – desus yang mengatakan kalau Sungmin cukup potensial, Kyuhyun dengan sengaja mencari wanita itu.

Ayah Sungmin yang merupakan presiden Perusahaan Konstruksi Mirae, presiden Lee, memberikan satu syarat kepada pria itu sebelum mereka bisa melakukan merger. Sayangnya, presiden Lee sebagai salah satu pihak yang membuat perjanjian itu meninggal dunia dan Sungmin pun memilih untuk melakukan upaya bunuh diri.

Akan tetapi sekarang wanita itu kembali hidup. Kyuhyun akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik – baiknya agar proses merger bisa segera terwujud. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Padahal tadi saya yakin sekali kalau detak jantungnya sudah berhenti, tetapi ternyata… dia hidup lagi. Silit dipercaya."

"Aku percaya. Karena aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Nada bicara Kyuhyun kembali datar.

Posisi Kyuhyun kali ini cukup menguntungkan. Sebenarnya ia cukup merasa terganggu dengan adanya pertunangan itu, karena masih banyak hal yang harus diselesaikannya. Setidaknya sekarang, dengan Sungmin yang kembali hidup, Kyuhyun tidak harus mengulang semua pekerjaannya dari jika sampai hal itu terjadi, akan lebih mengesalkan dibandingkan pertunangan itu sendiri. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi kaca matanya dan menatap ke luar jendela mobil dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah pintu kamar hotel terbuka, Seohyun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan kemudian keduanya berciuman dengan penuh gairah.

"Perempuan itu hidup lagi?"

Seohyun langsung bertanya kepada Kyuhyun tak lama setelah melepas bibirnya dari pria itu.

Seohyun tahu betapa jahatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, Sungmin hebat sekali masih bisa bertahan hidup menghadapi pria itu. Kyuhyun maupun dirinya tak pernah memedulikan wanita itu, terlebih bersimpati terhadap apa yang dirasakan Sungmin selama ini.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Tampaknya dia bukan perempuan biasa."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Maksudku, dia memang berbeda. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia semelankolis itu sampai bunuh diri segala. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai seperti itu."

Kyuhyun agak kesal mendengar perkataan Seohyun. Ia menepuk pundak wanita itu dengan halus. Kata 'bunuh diri' terlalu sensitive untuk diucapkan saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu perempuan itu mati. Ayo kita cepat selesaikan semua hal, jadi kita bisa cepat menikah."

Seohyun memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan minuman dari kulkas. Kyuhyun sudah cukup lama bertunangan dengan wanita yang mirip dengan hantu itu.

"Seingatku, kita tidak pernah punya perjanjian apa – apa yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Seohyun dari tubuhnya kemudian menata wanita itu.

Dalam keheningan, mereka sadar bahwa perjanjian yang mereka buat cukup sederhana. Yaitu, hubungan tanpa ikatan apa pun. Di awal pertemuan mereka, Seohyun menyetujui syarat itu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi istri siapa pun, tidak juga ingin mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya kotor dan juga tidak ingin terlalu menyiapkan masa depan. Namun, melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja sekarang… mubazir sekali.

"Tetapi semuanya bisa saja berubah, kan?" tanya Seohyun.

"Hal itu tidak berlaku untukku."

Seohyun mencibir sebagai tanda tak puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tak lama, wanita itu melepas kaca mata Kyuhyun dan membalas tatapan tajam pria itu dengan berani. Tatapan penuh gairah. Malam itu menjadi malam yang penuh rahasia untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

 **duch yang bagian akhir... saya ga kuat sendiri ngetiknya =_=**

 **nemu banyak typo ya? maafkan, meskipun saya ngetik ulang tapi tetep aja jari saya masih suka 'kepleset'**

 **awalnya saya baca juga agak bingung sama ceritanya tapi pas uda jalan malah jadi seru sendiri.**

 **pada bingung antara Hyunmin sama Sungmin? sama saya juga #eh :D**

 **Hyunmin itu dewi, Sungmin itu tunangannya Kyu yang ga disenengin Kyu. nach masalah Sungmin cinta ato ga..silakan simpulkan sendiri.**

 **ada yang tanya, kalo Hyunmin tokoh utamanya, kenapa ga pake nama Sungmin? itu karna sampai akhir cerita kyu ga tau kalo tunangannya itu bukan Sungmin. jadi kyu taunya ya sungmin. karna hyunmin cuma ngisi raganya sungmin jadi orang2 ya taunya dia sungmin. kalo nama nya saya tuker, berarti nanti yang sering keluar namanya Hyunmin bukan sungmin. itu sebabnya di atas sebelum masuk cerita, kyumin nya saya kasi dua - kyuhyun-sungmin/kyuhyun-hyunmin. saya ngerti maksudnya kok..trimakasi untuk masukkannya dan ini adalah penjelasan saya ^^**

 **terimakasih untuk reson yang cukup baik. semoga ceritanya ga semakin bikin bingung temen2 ^^. trimakasih juga buat saran2nya..saya tunggu saran yang lain juga.**

 **thankyuuu ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon in the Spring**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A novel by : Hyun Go Wun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ps : fict ini hanya remake dari novel terbitan Haru dengan judul yang sama. Cerita, alur, konflik, semua sama kecuali nama tokoh yang mengalami penyesuaian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin/Kyuhyun-Hyunmin)**

 **GS**

 **Typo(s)**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jatuhnya seorang dewi**

Dengan terjadinya masalah yang paling dihindari selama ini, dalam waktu bersamaan, sebuah rapat darurat langsung digelar di langit dan di bawah bumi.

Hyunmin terlahir sebagai manusia. Sebagai calon dewi, ia memiliki hati yang baik dan juga jiwa yang suci. Hati yang baik dan jiwa yang suci itu tidak pernah berubah, tetap sama seperti dulu. Supaya bisa menjadi seorang dewi, darah manusia harus hilang dari tubuhnya. Itulah kenapa Hyunmin harus melakukan tujuh kali reinkarnasi. Namun sayangnya direinkarnasi ketujuh, wanita itu justru melakukan reinkarnasi yang benar – benar berbeda dari yang diperintahkan oleh Kaisar Langit kepadanya.

Ditambah lagi, Hyunmin masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia yang sudah meninggal, yang rohnya sudah pergi bersama Malaikat Kematian. Hyunmin menciptakan masalah besar dengan melakukan hal – hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Entah berapa banyak peraturan yang dilarangnya. Namun yang pasti, lagi – lagi ia menciptakan huru – hara tidak hanya di langit, tetapi juga di bawah bumi. Para penghuni dua tempat itu terlihat resah dan tidak berani membayangkan jika Kaisar Langit tahu lalu murka. Akan tetapi karena reinkarnasi yang tak dikehendaki itu sudah terlanjur terjadi, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperbaiki situasi tersebut.

"Cepat panggil dia kembali. Sekarang juga."

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Meski dilakukan tanpa izin, reinkarnasi itu sudah terjadi dan berjalan."

Tidak hanya para tetua langit yang dibuat pusing, dewa – dewi pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Jadi manusia yang direinkarnasi oleh Hyunmin…."

"Lebih tepatnya, dia menggantikan posisi orang itu."

Dewa – dewi yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas. Ada kemungkinan, peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi nantinya akan semakin banyak. Dan tentu saja ini akan berpengaruh pada persiapan mereka, yang bisa jadi akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi dibanding sekarang.

Seandainya Hyunmin masih ingin menjadi seorang dewi, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama pula. Fakta yang membuat Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum pahit

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Semua terdiam dan menundukkan kepala. Mereka semua sadar betapa besar masalah yang diciptakan Hyunmin dan seberapa besar tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul oleh calon dewi itu.

Jika Kaisar Langit tahu tentang masalah ini, sudah pasti beliau akan marah besar. Mana mungkin masalah sebesar ini disembunyikan. Bahkan bisa saja beliau sudah tahu semuanya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan sekarang, selain menunggu instruksi berikutnya dari Kaisar Langit.

"Ada berita apa dari bawah bumi?" tanya seorang anggota Dewan Langit.

"Belum ada laporan tentang hasil rapat mereka, tetapi saya rasa di sana pun tidak kalah kacaunya dengan di sini," jawab Siwon.

Keputusan yang baik tidak bisa ditentukan dalam waktu singkat. Kemungkinan, mereka harus menunggu selama beberapa waktu untuk akhirnya mendapatkan keputusan terbaik.

"Aduh! Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Tolong maafkan Hyunmin. Saya rasa, hal ini terjadi karna dia tidak bisa berpikir secara bijaksana. Seperti yang anda tahu, jiwa dan darah manusia masih kental mengalir di dalam tubuhnya."

Dengan hati – hati Siwon berusaha membela adiknya.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa sepertimu? Setidaknya… ada sebagian darinya yang sama denganmu."

Anggota dewan mendecakkan lidah karena heran.

.

.

.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali lagi? Jangan pernah mencampuri urusan manusia!"

Sesuai dugaan, Tetua dunia bawah bumi pun dibuat pusing. Sudah berapa kali malaikat muda nan ambisius itu bertanya tentang langkah apa yang sebaiknya mereka ambil. Akan tetapi Tetua yang selama ini selalu bisa menilai dengan adil pun tidak mampu mengatasi masalah yang terjadi sekarang.

"Menurut saya, dalam masalah ini… Dewi langit…."

Tetua langsung menatap tajam ke arah sang Malaikat yang mencoba memberikan argumennya, tetapi lebih terdengar seperti alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimanapun juga, perbuatan Hyunmin sama sekali tidak bisa disebut pantas karena ia sudah melibatkan perasaan pribadinya dan berurusan langsung dengan manusia berjiwa gelap itu. Mendengar penjelasan bawahannya, Tetua itu justru menjadi semakin marah. Hal itu bisa menjadi pelajaran supaya sang Malaikat semakin berhati – hati dalam membuat setiap keputusannya.

Malaikat itu cukup yakin bahwa hukuman yang diterimanya kali ini akan tetap berhubungan dengan masalah yang telah terjadi. Kemungkinan besar, ia akan mengemban tugas untuk bisa mengatasi masalah tersebut.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar penjelasanmu kenapa dia melakukan itu semua. Karena itu semua di luar kuasaku. Itu sudah menjadi urusan Kaisar Langit. Aku sekarang hanya ingin tahu tentang kesalahan yang kau perbuat." Tetua kembali berkata dengan tegas.

"Maafkan saya."

Malaikat itu boleh saja meminta maaf dan menyesal, tetapi raut wajahnya memperlihatkan sebaliknya.

Ia terlihat kesal. Sepengetahuannya, di dunia manusia banyak terdapat orang – orang jahat. Ia juga tahu seburuk apa perbuatan mereka. Kalau saja manusia – manusia seperti itu tidak ada, pasti bumi akan menjadi tempat yang tenang untuk ditinggali.

"Penjelasanmu terdengar sia – sia saja di telingaku. Walau kau bilang kalau kau tidak bermaksud mencampuradukkan emosi dalam masalah ini, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga emosi dan sikapmu. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik?"

Tetua menghela napas. Mungkin karena lelah.

Meski mungkin malaikat itu kurang bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri, tetap saja selama ini ia adalah malaikat yang selalu bertanggung jawab dalam tugasnya. Sayangnya kali ini ia harus terlibat dalam masalah besar. Bahkan fakta bahwa dirinya bekerja sama dengan dewi langit dalam membuat kekacauan kali ini, semakin membuat masalahnya menjadi semakin rumit. Satu bawahannya membuat masalah saja sudah membuat Tetua pusing tujuh keliling. Apalagi masalah yang muncul ternyata melibatkan dewi langit. Masalah ini bukan masalah biasa. Tetua tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian.

"Saya mengerti. Tetapi…."

"Apa lagi?"

"Selama saya dikenai masa percobaan lagi, apakah saya boleh naik ke bumi? Sebentar saja."

Setelah sempat merasa ragu, malaikat nomor 2999 itu akhirnya bisa mengatakan yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Permintaan yang membingungkan. Bahkan terdengar seolah – olah malaikat itu sudah melupakan dampak yang muncul dari masalah yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kepala Tetua semakin pusing dibuatnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak paham tentang konsep masa percobaan itu?"

"Saya mengerti. Tetapi saya mohon, izinkan saya untuk sebentar saja ke sana. Sejujurnya, saya juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas keberadaan dewi langit itu di dunia manusia. Saya yakin anda belum lupa bahwa di bumi jumlah manusia yang membawa keburukan di hatinya tidak sedikit."

Tetua itu terlihat ragu. Ia bertanya – tanya apakah murid yang sudah dididiknya selama ini akan bisa memecahkan masalah itu. Tekad bulat tampak dari sang Malaikat yang bisa dengan cepat memberikan argument lain kepada tetuanya.

"Saya yakin kalau dewi yang lugu itu akan kesulitan menyesuaikan diri di bumi. Menurut saya, bumi sudah terlalu banyak berubah, terutama dalam hubungan antar manusianya. Bahkan saya pun sebagai Malaikat Kematian menilai hal yang sa…."

"Aigoo! Aku rasa memang ada yang salah dengan kepalamu."

Biarpun malaikat itu menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan penuh sopan santun, Tetua tetap merasa kesal dan beliau tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang berubah di dunia ini! Ada hidup, ada mati. Ada langit, ada bumi. Jadi menurutmu apa yang berubah?"

"Di bumi sekarang ini, manusia bisa menentukan sendiri tanggal kelahiran anak mereka. Belum lagi, dengan semakin berkembangnya dunia medis, rentang usia manusia pun bisa menjadi lebih panjang. Kalau hal – hal itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai perubahan, lalu seperti apa perubahan yang sebenarnya?"

"Itu bukan urusan kita. Kau juga tahu kalau itu urusan langit. Aku jadi bertanya – tanya, apa saja yang kau pelajari selama ini?"

"Sekali lagi maaf kalau saya lancang. Tetapi… kalau saya boleh jujur, saya tidak nyaman meninggalkan dewi itu sendirian di bumi. Saya harus membantunya. Apalagi yang dijalaninya kali ini bukan reinkarnasi yang seharusnya dilakukannya."

Sang Malaikat mengutarakan pemikirannya dan menambahkan dengan tegas,

"Maaf. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, kita juga punya tanggung jawab dalam hal ini."

"Benar juga. Kalau kau bisa membantunya, bisa dibilang kau juga membantu pihak kita."

Dengan sistem dunia manusia yang sudah banyak mengalami perubahan, Hyunmin pasti sulit menghadapinya sendiri. Tetua sedang mencoba untuk meninjau masalah itu lebih dalam lagi ketika sebuah pesan datang dari langit.

"Kaisar Langit sudah membuat keputusan?" tanya sang Malaikat.

"Beliau sudah memutuskan, untuk saat ini yang paling penting adalah bagaimana kita mengatasi masalah ini. Tentu saja hal seperti ini membat resah semua pihak."

Terlepas dari keresahan yang dialami para penghuni langit dan bawah bumi, posisi bulan yang menjadi penghubung kedua dunia itu tampak semakin tinggi. Pada akhirnya diputuskan bahwa sang Dewi-pembuat-onar tidak tinggal di bumi sendirian. Ia ditemani oleh malaikat-dengan-jiwa pahlawan yang berasal dari bawah bumi.

.

.

.

Sementara dewa-dewi langit merasa resah, tidak demikian halnya dengan Hyunmin. Ia justru bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik di dunia manusia. berbeda dengan tugas – tugas reinkarnasi yang pernah ia jalani sebelumnya, kali ini Hyunmin bisa tetap menyimpan semua ingatannya. Baginya hal itu menjadi sebuah keuntungan. Ia jadi bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri dari melakukan kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi. Contoh kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya terjadi di reinkarnasi tepat sebelum yang ini. Waktu itu ia akhirnya melakukan tindakan bunuh diri bersama dengan seorang pria menyedihkan.

Hyunmin membuka tirai yang tidak hanya berwarna gelap, tetapi juga cukup berat. Udara pagi itu dingin dan uap keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia menghembuskan napas. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela menyilaukan matanya.

Wanita itu menatap wujud barunya sebagai Sungmin dengan seksama melalui pantulan kaca. Wajahnya terlalu pucat sehingga ia tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya sama sekali. Pipinya tirus dan tidak hanya itu, tubuhnya pun kurus sekali. Hyunmin bisa memastikan tubuhnya akan terbawa terbang dengan mudahnya ketika angin berhembus.

Wanita itu memang tidak secantik bunga, tetapi setidaknya ia tidak tampak menjijikkan. Posisi mata dan hidungnya cukup proporsional. Yang menjadi masalah adalah warna kulitnya sangat – sangat pucat. Sekujur tubuhnya terlihat pucat. Namun Hyunmin yakin, keadaan tubuhnya bisa menjadi jauh lebih baik seiring berjalannya waktu.

Hyunmin sudah menjalani hidupnya sebagai Sungmin selama kurang lebih dua minggu, tetapi ia baru diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Selama berada di rumah sakit, baik keluarga maupun tunangan Sungmin tidak ada yang datang untuk menjenguk. Meski belum banyak tahu tentang kehidupan Sungmin, setidaknya pengetahuan Hyunmin tentang orang – orang yang ada di sekitar wanita itu bertambah.

"Kepribadian dan karakter mereka buruk sekali," gumam Hyunmin sambil menatap buku harian Sungmin yang sudah habis dibacanya semalam.

Walau tidak banyak emosi yang tertuang di dalam buku harian berukuran kecil itu, Hyunmin merasa melalui rangkaian tulisan itu Sungmin bisa mengusir kesepian yang dirasakannya.

Lee Sungmin. Lulus dari sebuah perguruan tinggi musik di usia 25 tahun dan akan segera menikah. Ia kehilangan ibunya semasa kecil. Ia juga diabaikan dan ditinggalkan oleh kekasih yang dicintainya tanpa ia tahu alasannya. Keluarga Sungmin selalu membuatnya merasa semakin kesepian karena tidak memedulikan wanita itu sama sekali. Belum lagi keberadaan seseorang yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Seharusnya sebagai tunangan, pria itu bisa menjadi tempat berpaling setiap Sungmin membutuhkan bantuan. Sayangnya pria itu sendiri tidak punya hati. Tidak heran jika Sungmin memilih bunuh diri dengan meminum obat sampai overdosis.

"Ada apa dengan manusia – manusia ini? Kenapa mereka bisa tega sekali membuat seseorang merasa terkucilkan dan kesepian seperti ini? Jahat!"

Hyunmin kembali menghela napas menatap album foto Sungmin. Tidak banyak foto yang bisa dilihat di dalam album itu, tetapi dari foto – foto itu perubahan Sungmin terlihat jelas. Di foto yang diambil waktu usia empat belas tahun misalnya. Di dalam foto itu, Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan tampak manis sekali. Jauh berbeda dengan wujudnya sekarang, di mana raut wajahnya tampak murung.

Dan ada beberapa foto yang menurut Hyunmin lebih parah. Yaitu, foto – foto pertunangan Sungmin dengan pria bernama Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah foto yang menunjukkan baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama – sama memandang ke arah yang berbeda dan tanpa ekspresi. Siapa pun yang melihat foto itu pasti bisa tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak merasa bahagia.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memberi pelajaran orang – orang yang telah berbuat jahat kepada wanita ini? Bahkan sampai hari kematiannya pun…._

Sekarang, Hyunmin yang akan menggantikan dan menjadi wanita itu. Hyunmin bertekat untuk menjalani hidup sebagai Sungmin dengan sebaik – baiknya, demi menggantikan kehidupan yang selama ini dijalani wanita itu. Kehidupan yang melelahkan dan penuh penderitaan.

Ia akan terus melakukan yang terbaik sampai ada perintah untuk kembali ke langit. Memikirkan Kaisar Langit dan dunia langit yang ditinggalkannya, membuat dahi wanita itu berkerut. Kali ini akan semarah apakah Kaisar Langit dan juga kakaknya? Sepertinya karena masalah ini, untuk sementara waktu ia tidak akan menerima tugas reinkarnasi. Akan tetapi kalau ia bisa menjalankan tugas, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai tugas resmi ini dengan baik, mungkin saja ia akan menerima nilai lebih. Kehidupannya sebagai Sungmin resmi dimulai.

 _Sungmin-ssi, apakah kau sedang memperhatikanku di sini? Aku yang akan menggantikan dirimu untuk mencintai dirimu sendiri._ Hyunmin menatap langit dan mengucapkan janjinya kepada Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Phiiiuh…. Berat juga rupanya."

Sungmin berusaha keras untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menjadikan sebuah meja sebagai tumpuan karena langkahnya masih belum seimbang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

Ia belum lama keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang Hyunmin menghuni tubuh Sungmin yang lemah sehingga otomatis ia tidak lagi bisa menggunakan tenaganya seperti saat masih berstatus sebagai seorang dewi. Yang menjadi masalah utama saat ini adalah ia harus segera memulihkan tubuhnya. Lalu berikutnya, ia akan mulai bisa memikirkan hukuman yang pantas diberikan kepada pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. _Aku akan menjaga pola makanku dengan baik dan aku juga akan beristirahat banyak. Cho Kyuhyun, kau lihat saja nanti._

Di saat sibuk bicara – lebih tepatnya mengucapkan tekad – kepada dirinya sendiri, tiba – tiba seseorang membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke kamar Sungmin, Ryeowook.

"Heh! Ada yang datang mencarimu!"

Musim dingin belum berlalu, tetapi Ryeowook sudah mengenakan rok mini dan kaos longgar. Meski dari wajah Ryeowook terlihat kalau ia merasa terganggu, sebenarnya ia merasa penasaran dengan orang yang datang untuk menemui kakak tirinya. Keingintahuan yang tidak pada tempatnya karena tetap saja gadis itu tidak peduli apakah Sungmin sakit atau sudah mati.

Sungmin melihat seorang pria muncul di belakang Ryeowook. Pria itu terus berjalan dan lewat di depan Ryeowook, kemudian memberi salam kepada Sungmin dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Anda ingat saya?" tanya tamu itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin.

Di salah satu lengan pria itu ada sebuah jas hitam yang terlihat agak berat karena tebal. Hyunmin dalam tubuh Sungmin masih mengenali pria itu karena mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu di kamar rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat itu si tamu sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Malaikat Kematian.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Ryeowook setelah menarik Sungmin ke arah pintu.

Pria itu kini berdiri di samping jendela. Bahkan dari belakang pun, sosok pria itu terlihat berkarisma sekali.

"Dia kenalanku."

"Kenalanmu? Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk ke kamarmu seprti ini? Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya!"

Dahi Ryeowook berkerut karena mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Rambut hitam, setelan jas hitam, tetapi yang lebih menyeramkan di mata Ryeowook adalah tatapan mata yang tajam milik pria itu.

"Rumah ini bukan milikmu ataupun keluargamu, tetapi milikku. Jadi jika seseorang datang untuk menemuiku, sebaiknya kau memberikan sambutan yang terbaik untuk orang itu. Dia temanku," sahut Sungmin.

"Teman? Kau tidak apa – apa? Kau sakit lagi?" Ryeowook terlihat ragu.

Ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook melihat Sungmin bisa bersikap dan berbicara dengan tegas seperti tadi. _Dan apa dia bilang? Teman? Memangnya Sungmin punya teman?_

Sejujurnya Ryeowook tak mengerti kenapa Sungmin bisa mengalami depresi apalagi sampai melakukan upaya bunuh diri. Gadis itu benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya depresi. _Tidak ada masalah di rumah, juga tidak ada masalah dalam pelajaran. Belum lagi tunangannya kaya. Untuk apa dia merasa depresi? Lucu sekali!_

"Aku baik – baik saja. Terimaksih sudah bertanya."

Sungmin sempat kaget karena Ryeowook bicara padanya dengan menggunakan banmal. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada gadis itu, tetapi saat ini Sungmin lebih memilih untuk diam dan hanya menatap adik tirinya itu.

 _Memiliki uang banyak dan tidak ada masalah dalam keluarga tidak bisa menjamin kebahagiaan seseorang. Menjalani hidup tanpa cinta sama saja dengan hidup penuh penderitaan. Selama ini tidak ada yang memedulikan kakakmu. Andai saja kau tahu betapa menderitanya dia. Kurasa kau tidak mungkin bisa merasakan yang dia rasakan selama ini. Di matamu, dia boleh saja lemah. Tetapi yang kau tidak tahu, dia berusaha keras untuk bisa terus bertahan. Kalau saja waktu itu kau bersedia membantunya._

"Kau yakin? Baiklah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Menyeramkan. Jadi lain kali, kalau kau mau mati… lakukanlah ketika aku tidak ada."

Ryeowook sempat goyah melihat bola mata Sungmin yang bulat dan berwarna hitam itu. Setelah dapat mengendalikan dirinya, Ryeowook melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Manusia itu sombong sekali. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga terlihat serakah."

Sang Malaikat tidak menunggu lama untuk mengatakannya.

"Dia tidak sejahat itu. Tetapi ngomong – ngomong, apa yang membuat Anda ke sini?"

Malaikat nomor 2999 itu mengenakan pakaian yang biasa digunakan manusia, jadi penampilan pria itu kali ini terlihat tidak biasa. Sang Malaikat memadukan kemeja putih dengan setelan jas hitam.

 _Dia benar – benar terlihat seperti manusia. Kalau saja pakaian yang dikenakan malaikat ini sedikit berwarna, dia pasti akan terlihat lebih muda. Selera mode oppa ini sangat disayangkan sekali._

"Oh! Jadi begini, Tetua bawah bumi sangat marah atas apa yang terjadi. Jadi selama beberapa waktu saya menerima tugas khusus untuk berada di tempat ini dan menjaga Anda."

"Apa? Jadi… Anda sedang dihukum, begitu?"

"Betul. Saat ini saya berada dalam masa percobaan sampai nanti hasil hukuman saya keluar," cerita Malaikat itu dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Sudah sepantasnya orang yang berbuat kesalahan harus menerima hukumannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghindar dari karma. Dan hal itu berlaku ketika seseorang masih hidup ataupun sudah mati. Kepribadian dan karakter Hyunmin yang selalu ingin buru – buru telah membuatnya dalam masalah besar. Saat ini sang Dewi hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang dengan sang Malaikat. Mereka punya pikiran yang sama.

 _Kita adalah orang – orang yang terlalu baik hati. Sementara di luar sana, orang – orang jahat berkeliaran dengan jumlah yang tak terkira._

"Tetapi kenapa Anda malah berada di sini?"

Sungmin berbisik setelah melihat sekitarnya karena tdak ingin Tetua dunia bawah mendengar perkataannya.

Sesungguhnya tak peduli sekecil apa pun volume suaranya, baik Kaisar Langit maupun Tetua dunia bawah bumi pasti akan tahu isi hatinya yang terdalam. Dan mereka sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan dan melupakan kesalahan yang pernah diperbuat Hyunmin begitu saja.

"Saya juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas keberadaan Anda di dunia manusia ini. Dan saya merasa, saya harus membantu Anda. Karena dunia manusia ini penuh dengan hal – hal yang bisa membahayakan Anda…."

Sebenarnya malaikat itu cukup terkejut karena tidak menyangka sang Tetua akan mengizinkannya pergi. Terselip kecurigaan di dalam hatinya. Meski demikian, ia yakin Tetua akan selalu bisa membuat keputusan yang adil dan baik. Ia tetap tidak boleh lengah.

"Terima kasih. Tetapi Anda yakin? Kalau Anda di sini Anda tidak akan menimbulkan masalah baru? Benar tidak apa – apa dengan berada di sini untuk membantu saya?"

"Ini adalah kewajiban saya."

Malaikat itu tersenyum. Ia tahu persis apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke bumi dan ia tidak akan melupakannya.

Manusia akan tetap menjadi manusia. Ia akan membiarkan manusia berhati baik untuk bisa hidup bahagia, tetapi untuk manusia berhati buruk? Jangan harap. Ia akan langsung menyeretnya ke neraka. Ia berharap akan bisa bertemu dengan manusia yang berhati baik. Dan ia juga berharap semoga bumi juga dipenuhi oleh manusia – manusia yang mau peduli dan bersimpati kepada sesamanya.

.

.

.

Musim dingin berlalu. Angin yang bertiup terasa lebih lembut. Rumput – rumput kembali tumbuh dengan liar di taman. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat di dunia manusia. Manusia cenderung ingin melakukan dan menyelesaikan semua hal dengan cepat. Dan kalau yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, mereka akan dengan mudah merasa kesal.

Saat ini kondisi Hyunmin yang berada di dalam tubuh Sungmin sudah lebih baik. Meski belum pulih sepenuhnya dan masih harus menyesuaikan diri dalam berbagai hal, keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik.

Ia menjalani hari – harinya dengan santai. Akan tetapi masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Sungmin sama sekali belum mendengar berita apapun dari tunangannya. Mereka terakhir bertemu waktu pria itu datang menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut menjenguk karena yang dilakukkannya hanya mampir sebentar. Setelah itu tidak ada telepon yang datang sekali pun. Walau hanya telepon untuk sekedar berbasa – basi menanyakan kabar wanita itu saja juga tidak ada sama sekali.

"Jangan – jangan sebenarnya pria itu datang, tetapi hanya sebentar?"

Malaikat itu tidak perlu menyebutkan dengan jelas kalau yang dimaksud dengan 'pria itu' adalah Cho Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin memahaminya.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kurasa dia bukan tipe orang yang mau peduli dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain."

Dari awal Sungmin tidak pernah berharap banyak. Tidak ada orang yang bisa tak acuh atau merasa santai ketika tahu seseorang yang dikenalnya, ternyata kembali hidup setelah sebelumnya dinyatakan meninggal. Sungmin sedikit banyak merasa kalau Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menyusun rencana untuk menguji dan membuktikan sesuatu. Sama dengan tunangannya itu, saat ini pun Sungmin sedang mencari cara untuk bisa mengubah pria itu menjadi manusia yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu, Anda akan diam saja?" tanya sang Malaikat.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Sinar yang memancar dari matanya yang bulat dan besar itu menjadi hal yang paling menonjol dari seluruh tubuhnya yang kurus.

 _Ah, aku suka sekali bekrja berama dewi ini._ Ini adalah pertama kalinya sang Malaikat bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki isi kepala, isi hati, dan juga melangkah dengan langkah yang sama. Kalau saja dewi itu menjadi partnernya, pasti mereka akan menjadi pasangan kerja yang hebat. Bahkan malaikat itu sendiri tidak mampu membayangkan hasilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda?"

"Saya baik – baik saja meski belum terlalu sehat. Sepertinya butuh waktu lebih lama untuk benar – benar bisa memulihkan tubuh ini."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, dewi itu masih terlihat pucat dengan tubuh yang kurus sekali. Di dunia manusia yang keras ini pasti Sungmin dipandang sebagai wanita yang lemah. Hati sang Malaikat pedih melihat sosok Sungmin. Baginya akan lebih mudah kalau bisa langsung menyeret pria brengsek itu ke neraka. Namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa benar – benar melakukannya. Hal itu hanya mungkin terjadi di dalam bayangannya saja.

"Sebenarnya dunia manusia ini cukup menyenangkan. Tetapi udara di tempat ini…. Hhhuuft…."

"Benar. Tidak hanya udaranya,tetapi juga makanan dan penghuninya. Mereka terlalu… provokatif dan kuat." Sang Malaikat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Menurutnya, makanan yang biasa dikonsumsi manusia rasanya terlalu manis, yang nantinya bisa memicu berbagai macam hal lain. Manusia sering melakukan hal – hal yang tidak terpuji karena keserakahan mereka. Untuk mereka berdua, dunia manusia adalah dunia yang penuh kekacauan.

"Tidak sedikit manusia yang sengaja berbuat jahat kepada manusia lain. Apalagi manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kejahatannya luar biasa," ujar sang Malaikat.

"Saya rasa dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu."

"Bisa jadi. Karena banyak orang yang berbuat lebih jahat dibandingkan dirinya."

Banyak manusia yang sebenarnya sudah 'mati' karena di dalam hati mereka sudah tidak tersisa kebaikan sama sekali. Akhirnya mereka sendiri kesulitan mencari jati diri, sementara waktu dan kehidupan terus berjalan.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kejahatan seorang manusia yang tidak mau berbagi dengan sesamanya. Padahal yang dimilikinya lebih banyak. Memang ada manusia yang memilih untuk tidak memiliki hati. Mungkin seperti itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Anda pernah mencoba menebak apa yang membuat orang itu ingin menikah? Karena dia sangat serakah, jadi saya rasa dia tidak rela berbagi dengan siapa pun." Sang Malaikat mencoba menganalisis motivasi Cho Kyuhyun.

Menikah tidak hanya menyatukan dua hati, tetapi juga dua raga. Jadi bagi yang memutuskan untuk menikah, harus sudah yakin kalau mereka bisa berkompromi. Dalam kasus ini, sebagai manusia yang tidak punya hati dan perasaan, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mau memedulikan dan memberi toleransi kepada orang lain.

"Kalau bukan karena cinta pasti karena keserakahan."

Mereka sudah tahu jawabannya. Jika memang pria itu mampu mencintai orang lain, tidak akan ada keserakahan di dalam hatinya. Lee Sungmin sendiri tidak mungkin ingin memiliki orang serakah seperti itu. Akan tetapi pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bodoh, jadi pasti di balik ini ada sesuatu yang mereka harus cari tahu.

"Sepertinya Anda mengetahui sesuatu…."

"Saya yakin dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pasti dia punya motif lain. Dan saya akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang itu."

Malaikat itu mengangguk pertanda setuju mendengar jawaban sang Dewi. Pikiran mereka sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tahu hal itu bersama – sama?"

Dewi itu menjawab ajakan sang Malaikat dengan tersenyum. Sinar matanya membuat dunia terasa lebih terang. Hal itu membuat semangat sang Malaikat membara. Untuk membuat kehidupan para penghuni bumi ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan penuh rasa bahagia, ia bertekad untuk bekerja sama dengan sang Dewi. Mereka yakin, walau baru satu hari pasti ada pengaruhnya.

"Jadi kita mulai hari ini?" tanya sang Malaikat dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya. Tetapi saya punya satu masalah kecil."

Seketika wajah sang Malaikat berubah cemas.

"Masalah kecil? Apa? Mungkin saya bisa membantu Anda."

"Sayangnya kali ini oppa tidak akan bisa membantu."

"Maksud Anda? Saya cukup percaya diri menghadapi masalah yang ada di bumi manusia ini. Jadi coba Anda sampaikan saja kepada saya."

"Untuk yang satu ini, modal percaya diri saja tidak cukup. Karena ini menyangkut dengan gaya berpakaian. Saya tidak mungkin keluar dari rumah dengan gaya seperti ini. Tenang saja, oppa. Untuk hal lain, saya akan mempercayakannya kepada Anda. Tetapi untuk yang ini… saya rasa tidak."

Sungmin memandang dirinya sendiri dan kecewa melihat penampilannya dengan terusan berwarna abu – abu. Pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya itulah yang disebutnya sebagai masalah.

"Ada yang salah dengan pakaian ini. Saya tidak mengerti. Wajah ini cantik, tetapi kenapa harus memakai pakaian yang terlihat seperti karung? Warnanya juga tidak cantik. Dan asal oppa tahu saja, di dalam lemari hanya ada pakaian yang rasanya cocok sekali dipakai kalau saya mau pergi ke pemakaman. Saya tidak mungkin pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Sang Malaikat berdiri di samping dewi yang sedang mengosongkan lemari pakaian dengan penuh emosi.

Wanita itu kemudian mengambil sebuah terusan berwarna hitam dan menempelkannya di tubuh untuk melihat pakaian itu cocok atau tidak.

"Menurut saya tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian itu," kata sang Malaikat.

"Baju warna hitam seperti ini?"

Sungmin langsung melemparkan pakaian yang ada di tangannya itu ke dalam lemari. Tindakan yang membuat sang Malaikat bingung. Tidak terlalu banyak pilihan warna dan pakaian – pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari itu. Hanya ada warna hitam dan abu – abu. Sungmin pun semakin sulit menemukan pakaian yang cocok dengan berat badannya yang turun drastis. Bisa dibilang saat ini, wanita itu berada dalam keadaan darurat untuk menemukan pakaian yang tepat.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar sebelah. Sang Malaikat semakin bingung karena di matanya tidak ada yang salah dengan terusan berwarna hitam tadi. Namun tampaknya wanita itu tidak sependapat. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat ternyata ada benarnya juga. Warna hitam bisa membuat wajah dewi terlihat semakin pucat seperti orang sakit.

Baiklah. Warna hitam tidak akan membantu.

Kali ini giliran sang Malaikat yang berkaca. Ia memperhatikan pantulannya di kaca lemari Sungmin dan tersenyum puas melihat posturnya yang tinggi, kulit putih, dan mata bersinar.

"Aku boleh pinjam baju?" tanya Sungmin begitu Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna perintah kakak tirinya. Bagaimana tidak, belakangan ini Sungmin terlihat aneh.

Sungmin yang biasa ditemuinya setiap pagi adalah wanita yang jarang tersenyum. Ryeowook bahkan sempat berpikir kalau dirinya tinggal bersama orang gila. Bayangan yang tidak menyenangkan, meskipun itu hanya ada dalam kepalanya saja. Sungmin adalah kakak tirinya, tetapi mereka jarang sekali bicara. Dalam satu hari saja, mereka tidak pernah bertukar kata lebih dari sepuluh kata. Belum lagi wanita itu tidak pernah peduli dengan pakaian yang dipakainya, apalagi untuk urusan berdandan.

Sungmin yang sekarang ada di hadapan Ryeowook terlihat berbeda. Wanita itu mulai memperhatikan penampilannya. Sejak awal Sungmin memang sudah aneh. Akan tetapi setelah ia berhasil hidup kembali, keanehan wanita itu semakin menjadi – jadi. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih baik lagi, sepertinya wanita itu tidak gila.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Baju yang ada di lemariku semuanya kebesaran. Dan kalau kuperhatikan, selama ini kau selalu memakai baju yang ukurannya terlalu kecil untukmu. Memangnya kau tidak sesak napas?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dari awal memang bajunya seperti ini!" Ryeowook menggenggam kaus yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang yang memperlihatkan pusarnya.

"Kurasa tidak seperti itu. Eh, tetapi sepertinya kalau aku mau meminjam bajumu, aku tidak boleh bicara seperti ini, ya?"

Sungmin menertawakan humornya sendiri, sementara Ryeowook dan Nyonya Kim – yang kebetulan juga ada di kamar Ryeowook – memandang dirinya dengan penuh tatapan binggung. Sungmin benar – benar aneh. Biasanya wanita itu selalu ada di sudut kamarnya untuk bermain piano dan hanya memberi jawaban singkat jika ada yang bertanya kepadanya. Kali ini di mata Ryeowook dan Nyonya Kim, wanita itu benar – benar berbeda. Sungmin berubah total dan perubahan yang terlihat menonjol sekali. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin terlihat aktif dan ceria.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau bertemu Kyuhyun."

"Apa? Jadi Kyuhyun oppa mau ke sini?"

Dalam sekejap raut wajah Ryeowook berubah. Matanya berbinar dan wajahnya tampak ceria sekali. Seperti anak kecil yang menerima hadiah mainan. Gadis itu tanpa ragu – ragu menunjukkan kalau ia tertarik kepada tunangan kakaknya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, sepertinya perilaku anak ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Bukan aku yang mau ke sana."

"Kau?" ujar Ryeowook kaget.

Sepertinya wanita itu tidak hanya aneh, tetapi juga gila. Ryeowook yakin kalau ada yang salah dengan kepala Sungmin. Tidak biasanya wanita itu berinisiatif menemui Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Karena setahu Ryeowook, bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu.

"Eomma, aku rasa dia sudah gila." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nyonya Kim.

Mendengar Ryeowook, ekspresi malaikat yang sedari tadi mengikuti percakapan mereka berubah. Ia tersinggung. Memangnya mereka siapa sampai berani – berani menyebut sang Dewi dengan kata 'gila'. Ada yang salah dengan gadis itu.

"Sudah. Kau diam saja. Dan kau… kau benar – benar akan menemui Kyuhyun?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sungmin bertanya balik kepada Nyonya Kim sambil mengepas jaket dan rok yang baru saja dipilihnya dari lemari Ryeowook.

Sementara itu Ryeowook memperhatikan pilihan baju kakaknya. Ia terkesima karena selera berpakaian wanita itu tidak buruk.

"Bukannya tidak boleh…."

Nyonya Kim tidak menyelesaikan jawabannya karena ia tahu sebelum Sungmin jatuh sakit, wanita itu benar – benar ketakutan setiap bertemu Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah wanita yang benar – benar berbeda. Wanita itu seperti bukan Sungmin yang dikenalnya. Bahkan sekarang, Sungmin sengaja mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu tunangannya itu. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Ryeowook tadi benar adanya. Sungmin sudah gila.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya." Sungmin kembali memberi jawaban tegas kepada Nyonya Kim yang terlihat ragu.

Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekali pun menampakkan batang hidungnya, padahal tunangannya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi wajar saja kalau Sungmin tidak tinggal diam. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Hari di mana mereka biasanya bertemu.

"Aku pinjam yang ini, ya. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan merusak bajumu."

"Terserah kau saja. Tetapi kau sungguh – sungguh akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun oppa?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya karena masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan Sungmin.

"Iya."

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Iya, kan? Kau gila."

"Aku tidak gila. Ngomong – ngomong, umurmu berapa?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun. Kenapa memangnya?" Ryeowook heran kenapa tiba – tiba wanita itu tertarik dengan usianya.

Ia terus memandang Sungmin untuk memastikan kalau kakaknya itu memang sudah gila. Karena jika memang wanita itu gila, Ryeowook tidak ingin tinggal bersamanya.

"Umurku dua puluh enam. Aku lebih tua darimu. Jadi… tolong perbaiki cara bicaramu dan bicaralah lebih sopan kepadaku."

"Apa? Maksudmu…."

Dalam sekejap, emosi Ryeowook tersulut. Sungmin bicara dengan tegas diiringi mata yang juga bersinar membuat gadis itu benar – benar yakin kalau kakaknya memang sudah gila.

"Coba jawab dengan, 'Iya, Eonni.' Sepertinya kau sudah lupa bicara dengan penuh sopan santun seperti itu, ya? Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja, karena kalau terus – terusan bicara tidak sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua, nantinya akan menjadi bumerang untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk lebih berhati – hati waktu bicara. Kalau kau tidak bisa seperti itu, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu ke psikiater supaya mereka bisa memeriksa kejiwaanmu. Ingat! Aku ini kakakmu."

Sebelumnya Sungmin selalu terlihat melankolis, tetapi kali ini ia bisa tertawa dan bicara dengan tegas. Ryeowook sepertinya tidak paham apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi bercanda atau tidak. Gadis iitu hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Eomma, Sungmin… dia aneh sekali ya?" tanya Ryeowook kepada ibunya setelah Sungmin pergi dari kamarnya dan membawa semua pakaian berwarna cerah pilihannya dengan ekspresi puas. Ryeowook yakin kalau Sungmin berubah.

"Dari dulu dia memang sudah aneh. Yang menurutku lebih aneh adalah… dia yang bisa hidup lagi dari kematiaannya."

Jawab Nyonya Kim berusaha melakukan pembenaran. Menurut Nyonya Kim, Sungmin kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah kembali hidup dari kematiaannya sendiri. Ia tampak seperti wanita lain karena sekarang kepribadiannya lebih ceria dan terbuka. Nyonya Kim merasa kepalanya mulai sakit. Beliau pun berhenti memikirkan Sungmin.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tetapi memang ada yang berbeda darinya," kata Ryeowook.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu sebelum dia bennar – benar gila, lebih baik mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kurasa akan menjadi solusi yang paling tepat juga untuk perusahaan kita. Lalu kita tidak perlu lagi bingung dengan urusan uang. Iya, kan?"

Biarpun berkali – kali kata 'aneh' muncul, tidak ada yang berubah dari keluarga Sungmin. Kalau proses merger perusahaan itu berjalan dengan lancer, saham yang dimiliki oleh Sungmin akan berubah menjadi uang yang sangat banyak. Dan kalau uang itu sudah ada di genggaman mereka, semuanya akan beres. Tentu saja Sungmin, anak dari almarhum suami Nyonya Kim itu masih akan terus menjadi masalah. Namun Nyonya Kim yakin kalau Sungmin tidak akan bertahan hidup lama. Lagi pula Sungmin bukan anak kandungnya, jadi Nyonya Kim berpikir nantinya ia tidak perlu hidup bersama wanita itu lagi.

"Aku kesepian sekali di rumah ini. Kesepian! Seandainya saja ada orang lain, aku bisa main _go-stop_ walau Cuma taruhan seratus won. Aku bosan sekali!"

Nyonya Kim sibuk berbicara sendiri di dalam rumah yang terlalu sepi sampai terasa seperti kuburan.

 **T B C**

 **Hallo.. annyeonghaseyo...lama tak jumpa.**

 **Maaf saya baru menampakan diri. Ada beberapa hal yang menyita perhatian saya dan buat saya ga fokus ngetik.**

 **Ditambah saya yang harus pindah rumah sekaligus pindah kost. Jadilah sekarang saya resmi jadi anak kost.**

 **Maaf saya malah curhat. nach karna sekarang saya uda jadi anak kost, semoga saya bisa fokus ngetik. No intruption. Ngerti maksud saya kan? kkkkkkkk**

 **Dan sekarang saya dateng dengan fict yang tidak sesuai harapan temen2. Maaf.**

 **OPM nya lagi ongoing. Mohon menuggu.**

 **Oke, cukup. Saya ucapin makasi buat yang masih nungguin OPM.**

 **Meskipun ini bukan cerita saya, tapi bolehlah saya dibagi tau pendapat temen2 tentang fict ini. heheheee**

 **Thankyuuuuu ^^**


End file.
